


Laugh yourself to sleep

by Anonymous



Category: British Comedy RPF, Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Make up sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He doesn’t have to lie about staying over at Noel’s, or say he got to drunk and didn’t feel safe to head home. He can tell anyone – everyone – exactly where he spent the night. In David Mitchell’s bed. With David Mitchell.(Another unauthorized sequel of gonattsaga's wonderful fic series, "Laugh all the way to the show")
Relationships: Lee Mack/David Mitchell
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Laugh yourself to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who's laughing now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757461) by [gonattsaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga). 



> I just stumbled into this fandom and devoured every fic and I especially loved "Laugh all the way to the show" and was desperate for the make up sex after "Who's laughing now?" so decided to write it myself. 
> 
> (I will take this down if it offends gonattsaga.)

Lee is, perhaps, the most tired he’s ever been in his life. From not sleeping due to Noel’s sofa, not sleeping due to nerves, and the general anxiety of the past week, he wants to collapse the moment they get to David’s.

But still, he takes a moment to stand there in the entranceway and realize that it doesn’t have to be a secret anymore. He doesn’t have to lie about staying over at Noel’s, or say he got to drunk and didn’t feel safe to head home. He can tell anyone – everyone – exactly where he spent the night. In David Mitchell’s bed. With David Mitchell.

And he won’t have to rush off in the morning without knowing when he will be back. He’s going to stay here, every day, every night, for the foreseeable future. That realization damn near winds him and he has to put a hand out and lean briefly on the wall.

“Lee?” David asks, cautiously from where he is hanging up his jacket and setting down his wallet on the table by the door.

Lee is welling with tears, just a little bit, as he meets David’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he says. “It’s just been a long day, a long _time,_ really, and now we are here and I get to stay with you.”

David is quiet for a moment, but it’s not tense, it’s an understanding. A quiet breakthrough, of sorts. Then he’s reaching for Lee, taking his hand, crowding against him and kissing him, gently, tenderly. He pulls away from the kiss slowly but stays close, his forehead leaned against Lee’s, just holding him.

It’s quiet. It’s perfect. They stay there like that for several months before David finally pulls all the way back.

“Do you want a cup of tea?” David asks, but it seems more for the sake of doing something. “Or coffee?”

Lee shakes his head. “I want to go to bed,” he says.

David pales a little but Lee continues quickly, “To sleep. I—I haven’t been sleeping well. And now that, well, now that I’m here, I just want to sleep.”

David nods. “Of course, Noel’s sofa can’t be the best place for a decent night’s sleep.”

Lee gives him a courtesy laugh since they both know he probably hasn’t been sleeping for more reasons than Noel’s sofa.

David leads him back into the flat – like he’s never been there before, like he hasn’t spent two years stealing away nights to spend in this very flat – and into the bedroom.

Lee has never been so relieved to see a bed in his life. David’s bed with its perfectly made blankets, an un-noteworthy shade of blue (so David as to become noteworthy), and its soft sheets. He’s slept here often enough to have his own damn side—the right side, closer to the door, since David likes to sleep closer to the window, likes the morning light to help him wake up.

He’s a little uncoordinated as he strips down to his underwear to slip between the sheets, barely hanging onto consciousness. It’s one of his favorite places to be, in David’s bed, where he lets go of all of his worries and feels enveloped in both warmth and the smell of his lover, beckoning him into slumber.

David putters around for a few minutes longer – putting Lee’s clothes away, going to the bathroom, changing into his own pajamas before lying down beside him. It’s early to be going to bed but he’s so tired. He manages to slide a bit closer, reach out his hand and lay it on David’s arm.

“I couldn’t lose you,” he admits, in the twilight of the room, feeling a little unreal.

David is quiet for a moment before saying, “I don’t want to lose you either.”

He falls asleep like that not long after, the only point of contact between them where Lee’s palm is still curled around David’s forearm. He hasn’t rested this well in a long time – everything is in the open now, he has nothing left to hide.

He wakes up sometime in the dead of night. His mouth is dry and he feels suddenly stifled under the covers. He curled closer to David sometime in his sleep, apparently chased him across the bed because David is laying all the way on the edge of the mattress. He’s soft with sleep, his hair mussed across the pillow and his forehead – a relaxed vision of the posh man that so few have gotten to witness. It makes something tinge in Lee’s chest as he watches David sleep.

He’s gasping for a glass of water so he gets up quietly to use the restroom and go to the kitchen for a drink. The flat is dark and silent – Robby moved out not too long ago. David’s turning Robby’s old room into an office. He was just going to live here alone—move on, presumably. Date someone else. Someone out. Someone with fewer hang ups than Lee.

Lee has to stop himself from going to far down that train of thought. He stands in the kitchen and quietly drinks two glasses of water, feeling a little out of time. Like he’s the only one alive in all of London at this hour. He pauses at the window over the sink to look down at the empty street bellow. The kitchen window in his house looks over a garden where Tara plants flowers every spring. He’s already a lifetime away from that place.

He creeps back into the bedroom. David has moved over in his sleep, no longer hanging precariously onto the edge of the bed. Lee tries to keep quiet but David still snuffles awake when the bed dips under Lee’s weight and the blankets shift around them.

“You alright?” David asks.

He is and he isn’t but there’s no real way to explain the way he feels, so instead he just says, “Needed a glass of water.”

David is looking at him so fondly in the low light that Lee’s chest tightens.

“Come here,” David says, beckoning Lee closer, encouraging him into David’s arms.

Lee begins to fold into David but finds himself surging in for a kiss instead. It’s instantly heated, sucking on David’s bottom lip and planting his hand on David’s hip.

David is momentarily surprised, but then he’s giving back as good as he’s getting, encouraging Lee to move on top of him, kissing him hard, dragging his hand through Lee’s short hair. David goes flat to his back, his legs falling open to bracket Lee’s lips; his hands encouraging Lee on top of him.

It’s a desperate thing, they hardly stop kissing as Lee begins to grind down into David. His cock his hot and hard, finding friction against David’s length. David presses his tongue into his mouth and rucks a hand through his hair. David’s other hand slips down his back to cup his arse and urge Lee into a rhythm. The fiction is delicious, almost razor sharp and sets him quivering. It doesn’t take long at all for him to come, trembling, breaking the kiss to gasp his pleasure into David’s neck. He hangs onto David’s shoulders as he shakes with it.

David turns his head to kiss his cheek, gentle, tenderly, while Lee catches his breath. He slides off to the side so he’s not crushing David. David hasn’t come yet but he doesn’t seem to be in a rush, just lets Lee lie there with his head pillowed on David’s shoulder, taking him in like he’s seeing him for the first time. David holds him close with one arm and pets at him with the other. He’s smiling, just a small one, but Lee can tell that David is content- happy, even.

Lee lies there a few more minutes, savoring David’s attention before he finally fumbles his hand out, uncoordinated in the wake of his orgasm, and finds the bulge of David’s cock. He rubs his palm firmly over David’s pants for a moment before working his hand into the fabric and taking David in hand. David closes his eyes and bites down a moan as Lee begins to stroke him.

Lee leans in to kiss along David’s jaw as he brings him off. David comes quietly with a trembling sigh, immediately going boneless into the mattress, save his hand still curved around Lee’s shoulders. Lee lays there for a moment listening to David catch his breath before getting up and going to the bathroom to fetch a damp flannel and returning to clean David up.

David watches him with a fondness that makes Lee’s heart hurt. It’s like he can’t believe Lee is here either. Lee tosses the dirty flannel toward the hamper before tugging the covers up over them both again and snuggling close to David.

“This is where I want to be,” Lee says quietly into the darkness.

David pulls him slightly closer turning to press his forehead to Lee’s. “This is where I want you too,” he admits.

Lee kisses him, gently, one more time and the two return to sleep.


End file.
